


This Is the Way

by GinevraEowynUndomiel



Series: Mandalorian Ficlets [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22000060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinevraEowynUndomiel/pseuds/GinevraEowynUndomiel
Summary: SPOILER ALERT FOR THE MANDALORIAN SEASON 1 FINALE!!Din had never imagined himself settling down with a woman who wasn’t a Mandalorian, but Omera was different.  She asked him questions out of genuine curiosity.  No criticism and just a little bit of teasing.  He could handle that.  Perhaps someday when the kid was either returned to his own kind or the threats were all eliminated, he could marry her and finally kiss those soft lips he so longed to kiss.Yes, perhaps this was the Way.
Relationships: Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Omera (Star Wars)
Series: Mandalorian Ficlets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586986
Comments: 4
Kudos: 116





	This Is the Way

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Star Wars and The Mandalorian fandom!!
> 
> I've started several multi-chapter fics, but I'm terrible at finishing them. So this is a one-shot for now. Now that the first season is over, it's time for Mando to get laid! Yes, there is shameless smut at the end with a few cute Baby Yoda moments in between. Takes place right after the finale episode ends, so if you haven't seen it, watch first!

The kid continued to chew on the Mandalorian pendant as they reached the upper atmosphere of Nevarro. Din Djarin settled into the pilot seat and considered their options.

“Where to, little one?” he asked, more to himself than the child.

The child gave him a toothy grin and went back to chewing on the pendant.

The client and Moff Gideon had seemingly been eliminated, but Din couldn’t be sure that they were the only Imps looking for the kid. That, and the New Republic would probably love to get their hands on him too. Din had heard the tales of Luke Skywalker and his mysterious Jedi powers. No doubt Skywalker would want to collect others like him and rebuild the Jedi numbers lost in the Great Purge.

Perhaps the kid would be better off with his own kind. The little that Din knew of the Force and all the things he had seen the kid do, he knew the kid would need a competent teacher. 

But finding where the kid came from would take time. For the moment they needed a place to rest and recuperate. Luckily the _Razor Crest_ hadn’t taken any damage, so they didn’t need a spaceport. Before he knew what he was doing, Din punched in the coordinates for Sorgan and made the jump to hyperspace.

* * *

Like most mornings on Sorgan, it was warm and humid. Omera gathered her long, thick hair and tossed it over her shoulder as she waded through the krill pond with her basket. The sun was already beating down on her back as she wiped the sweat from her brow.

Then she heard it. The unmistakable roar of a starship overheard. The other villagers around her stood and looked in the direction of the noise. Omera put her hand over her eyes to get a better look. 

The ship was coming from the direction of the sun, but as soon as it left the sun’s direct rays, she knew. Her heartbeat rose from her chest. She climbed out of the krill pond, handed over her basket to the nearest pair of empty hands and ran toward the descending ship. 

She didn’t slow down until she neared the _Razor Crest_. The engines were powering down, and the gangway was already lowering.

There he was. His beskar armor was less shiny than when he had left just a few weeks before, and his right pauldron sported a fearsome looking mudhorn. She gazed up at where his eyes should be, and she hoped he was glad to see her. His boy smiled when he saw her and was already reaching for her.

“Omera,” he said as he approached. His tone was just as vague as the helmet that hid his face.

“Welcome back,” she said with a small smile, trying to hide her feelings while lacking a helmet herself.

“Thank you,” he said simply. “I hope we’re not imposing if we stay for a while. Been a rough few days.” He rubbed his boy’s ear affectionately, and the little one gurgled and smiled up at his guardian. 

“You’re always welcome here,” Omera said. “Can I help you carry anything? We can clear out the barn again, but if you’re staying for a while we might build a hut for you and your boy.”

“The barn will be fine for now,” he said. “I’ll just grab a few things. The rest can stay on the ship.”

He handed his boy to her and went back into his ship before returning with some small crates tucked under his arms. 

The Mandalorian was just turning to close the gangway when a small voice could be heard up the path. 

“You’re back, you’re back!” Winta shouted as she and the other children bolted down the path toward them. She came straight for Omera and reach up for the boy.

“Gently, Winta,” Omera chided. 

She looked to the Mandalorian, and he nodded in acquiescence. The child was stretching his small arms toward Winta, and Omera gently passed him to her daughter.

“I missed you so much,” Winta said, holding the boy to her chest. “Are you staying for good?” she asked the Mandalorian. “Please, please say yes!”

“I’m not sure yet,” he said as they made their way down the path. 

Omera slowed her pace to let Winta go ahead with the boy and the other children back to the village. The Mandalorian matched her pace.

“We took care of the immediate threat, but I can’t be certain there won’t be more looking for him,” he said matter-of-factly.

“It’s been quiet here since you left,” Omera replied. “The raiders have scattered, and there haven’t been signs of any hunters looking for you.”

“Good,” he said. “That’s good.” His shoulders visibly relaxed.

* * *

Omera led Din back to the barn he had stayed in before. He smiled when he noticed that his cot and the crib one of the villagers had built for the child were where he had left them. But of course Omera couldn’t see his face. 

“Thank you,” was all he said.

“I’ll leave you to get settled in then.” She gave him a small smile and turned to go. 

She paused at the doorway for a moment. “It really is good to see you, Mando” she said.

“Din,” he said, turning toward her.

“Hmm?” she stared back at him.

“My name,” he paused. “It’s… Din. Din Djarin.”

“Well it’s good to see you again, Din Djarin,” she smiled before leaving him alone.

Din sighed and sat on the cot. It was still mid-morning, and the village would be occupied for another few hours before the mid-day meal. The child was playing with the children and would be perfectly safe with the village elders looking on. 

The villagers knew not to come in the barn without knocking, so he removed his helmet and set it aside. It felt good to take fresh air into his lungs without the helmet filtering it. The air was heady with the scent of pine and peat. He removed the rest of the beskar piece by piece and set it aside. When that was done he laid back on the cot and closed his eyes. For the first time in weeks, Din Djarin slept with both eyes closed.

* * *

Din slept soundly. Visions of dark-hair women swam through his head. His mother embracing him before he went down into the cellar. Cara grinning at him as she shot down stormtroopers. Omera smiling at him as she fished for krill.

It wasn’t until he felt a small claw inside his nose that he sat up with a start.

“Wha—what? Hey!” he sat up with a start and grabbed the child by the collar of his tiny robe. “Pick your own boogers!”

The child giggled and put his hands on Din’s face. 

“Everything alright in there?” Omera’s voice floated in from the door.

“Yeah, it’s alright,” Din said. “Give me a minute.” He placed the kid in his crib and grabbed his helmet. 

“Still there?” Din called as he clasped his left vambrace.

“Yes,” Omera said breathlessly as she entered the barn carrying a tray of food. “I brought you some supper.”

“Thank you,” Din said. He took the tray and set it on the small table where he ate his meals alone.

“Your boy ate with us while you slept,” Omera said, smiling at the little one. “He’s got quite the appetite. I’m sure he’ll sleep well.”

“Yes, he will,” Din said, looking at the kid. His eyes and big ears were already drooping. He’d sleep soundly until morning.

“I’ll leave you to it then,” Omera smiled and turned to go. “You know where to take your dishes when you’re finished.”

“Wait—” Din called after her.

“Hmm?” she turned back toward him.

“You could… come back later,” he swallowed. “If you like.”

“I’d like that,” Omera grinned. “Just let me get Winta settled.”

“Sure,” Din replied. “I’ll see you later then.”

“See you later,” she smiled and left him alone.

What the kriff was he doing? Asking this woman he still barely knew who didn’t really know him back to the barn after dark with his foundling sleeping nearby. He went over to the crib to be sure the kid was out cold. Sure enough he was curled up in his blankets snoring softly.

Din sat at the table and removed his helmet. He scarfed down his krill stew as if he’d never had it before in his life. As always, it was delicious. Big, meaty pieces of krill in a thick sauce with vegetables and rice. If there was such a thing as an afterlife, he hoped it felt like this.

He was just clearing up when he heard Omera’s voice at the door.

“Can I come in?” she asked.

“Give me a moment,” he called back. And on went the helmet. “Alright,” he replied.

She came in and slowly approached. She still had the same dress on. Perhaps she had only expected to keep him company for a while.

“So you really never take it off in front of people,” she said as she stood in front of him holding her left elbow.

“No,” Din replied, scratching the back of his neck.

“Not even someone you’re attracted to?” she said as she moved directly in front of him.

Din noted that his heartrate monitor was blinking rapidly. “Not until marriage,” he replied carefully.

“You keep your face hidden until you marry?” she asked. “What if you marry a fellow Mandalorian and it turns out she’s ugly? How does she know you’re not ugly?”

Din huffed out a laugh. “It takes a certain level of trust, I admit.”

“I like that,” Omera smiled. “So often people marry someone they’re physically attracted to but don’t consider if they’re compatible.”

“The divorce rate among Mandalorians is fairly low,” Din replied casually.

“So if you are attracted to someone before marriage,” Omera said, taking his hand in hers, “how do you kiss?”

He wrapped his free arm around her as she stepped into his embrace. “Like this,” he said as he leaned his helmeted head down to touch her forehead. Din closed his eyes and slowed his breath. Holding Omera to him was intoxicating. Not only was she beautiful, but it was so easy being in her company.

Her warm breath was steaming up the bottom of his visor. After a moment he lifted his head, and she did the same.

“Hmm,” she said carefully. “I suppose it’s more meaningful when both parties are wearing helmets.”

“Usually,” Din replied.

“So you’ve never kissed a woman,” she said. It was more of a statement than a question.

“No,” Din replied.

“Have you…?” This time she was asking.

He paused for a moment. Of course he had been with women before. Sex wasn’t forbidden to even the most devout followers of The Way. But he wasn’t sure what the customs were on Sorgan.

Omera answered for him. “It’s alright if you have. Obviously I’ve been with other men before.”

“Right,” he said. “I have been with other women,” he replied. There, it was out.

“Then we both know what to do.” She smiled and led him toward the cot. The child was thankfully still sound asleep.

First came his vambraces and gloves. Omera helped him remove them and set them aside carefully. Then his cape and belt followed by the pauldrons and breast plate. Next she knelt down before him and removed his thigh and shin guards. She slipped each boot off his foot and massaged it before setting it back down. Last came his codpiece. He audibly sighed when she removed it. Blasted thing was getting uncomfortable.

“Better?” she asked as she stood again.

“Much better, thank you,” he said.

She took his hand and examined it closely. Their skin might’ve been the same color if his ever saw the sun.

“Don’t get much sunlight, do you?” she smiled.

“No,” he replied, his heart racing, “not since I was a child.”

“And where was that?” she asked.

“I’ll tell you,” he smirked, “someday.”

“You’re still quite the enigma, Din Djarin,” she smiled.

“So are you,” he replied. Boy it was getting stuffy in his helmet.

“And I don’t even wear a helmet,” she reached down and stroked his member through his under-armor.

She was going to be the death of him. This is the Way… This is the Way… This is the Way… He stifled a groan.

He shook his head like a Klatoonian to clear his head. “My turn,” he growled.

She giggled as he spun her around and pulled her to him. She leaned her head back on his left shoulder and exposed her neck. How he wanted to kiss her there. Instead he lined up his chin so his helmet speaker was next to her ear. She melted into his embrace as the sound of his breathing. 

His left hand found her breast as his right wrapped around her waist. He almost came undone when she rubbed her bottom against his crotch, but he cleared his mind to the task at hand. Her breast was soft but firm through her dress. It fit perfectly into his ungloved hand. She sighed as he squeezed her breast gently. Then he switched hands and gave attention to her right breast. His thumb grazed over where her nipple was, and she moaned. He then let his hands slide down to the tied belt that held her dress together. He undid the knot with his left hand and palmed her crotch with his right. She thrust into his hand, and he matched her from behind.

“I need you, Din” she sighed.

“Not long, _cyar'ika_ ,” he said as he dropped her belt next to his armor. 

He put his hands on her shoulders and carefully pulled her dress off. He folded it neatly and placed it on top of her belt. She stood there staring at him in her underclothes.

“Now you again,” she grinned. She reached for the bottom of his undershirt and pulled it up. He helped her get it over his helmet, folded it, and set it aside.

“Even the underclothes?” she asked, a hint of frustration in her voice.

“Even the underclothes,” he grinned, but she couldn’t see it. He hoped she could hear it in his voice.

She approached him carefully then. All he had left on were his pants and undergarments. And the helmet. Her hands explored his bare chest. Goosebumps appeared on his skin as she felt his bare arms. Her hands slid down his chest as she knelt before him. Her hands found his waistband and pulled his pants down with them. Then the plain undershorts he wore under everything.

Finally free, his member sprang to life before her. She grinned up at him.

“Oh you don’t have t—oh,” was all he got out.

Her mouth on his member was going to break him. She wrapped her right hand around the base and stroked as she sucked him down. It was getting hard to breathe with the helmet on. But he had to fight his baser instincts to remove it. This is the Way…

His legs shook as he tried to keep his balance. Omera wasn’t the first women to have taken him like this, but he’d never felt this way before. Her mouth was warm and moist, and she used her tongue in ways he didn’t think were possible.

She quickened her pace as he got harder. All of a sudden, he saw all the stars in the galaxy as he came. 

He could feel Omera smile around him as his heartrate slowed. Other women would then spit out his spendings, but she grinned up at him as she swallowed. 

“Woman, you’re going to be the death of me,” he said as he took her hand and pulled her up to him. 

She smiled again and leaned in to kiss his bare neck. “Well I know what color your hair is,” she grinned.

“Maybe,” he grinned. “Perhaps I’m balding and have warts all over my face.”

“That wouldn’t matter to me,” she smiled genuinely. “Have you seen the men around here?”

Fair point. There weren’t exactly many men to choose from in the village or in town.

“But that’s not why I’m here,” she said seriously. “I like you, Din,” she smiled. “I want you to know that.”

“I…” he paused. “I like you too.” Why did he sound like a teenager barely out of puberty?

“Take me to bed, Din,” she sighed. 

He left her then to turn off the lamps around the barn. Thankfully the nightvision his helmet gave him made it easy to find her in the dark. He surprised her by picking her up under her back and knees and carrying her over to the cot. He set her down gently among the blankets. After making quick work of her undergarments and the wrap she wore around her breasts, he was ready.

He nestled himself between her legs. “Ready?” he asked.

“Mmhmm,” was all she said. 

She wrapped her arms around his back. One hand found his butt, and she pulled him down to her. He reached one hand between them and guided himself to her folds. He rubbed himself on her slit and found her more than ready for him.

“Are you protected?” he asked her seriously.

“No…” she frowned. “Does that matter?”

“Until I’m married, yes,” he said. “But I’m protected, so it’s alright.”

“Then why ask?” she tried to meet his eyes but couldn’t.

“It’s polite,” he said.

“I suppose I don’t normally think of politeness when it comes to sex,” she grinned.

“You’ve never been with a Mandalorian before,” he smirked.

“No…” she replied. “Let’s find out.”

He took that as his cue. With a few strokes he was ready again. She was still blessedly wet, and he guided the tip into her folds easily. She sighed as she stretched around him. He groaned in reply and eased back a bit. On the next thrust he ventured a little farther, and she took him in easily. He felt her legs wrap around his back pulling him closer. He tipped his head to the side, and she nibbled on his bare neck. He groaned again.

With each thrust of his hips hers came up to meet him. He wouldn’t last much longer.

“Oh, Din,” she moaned. “I can’t…”

“You can, _cyar'ika_ ,” he groaned. “Come for me.”

He could feel her tightening around him with each thrust. Almost there. His visor was fogging up with how hard he was breathing, and the blasted heartrate monitor was blinking in his eye.

“Oh, Din,” she moaned. “Oh… OH!”

“Ungh!” he cried as they came together. 

Her sweet cunt squeezed around him as he pulsed in her. She held his helmeted head to her heaving chest as their heartrates slowed back to normal. He rolled off of her and pulled her to his chest. She nestled in his arms and entangled her legs in his.

“I supposed you should get back to Winta,” he said as his breathing returned to normal.

“She’ll be alright for one night,” Omera sighed. “I’ll be back before she wakes.”

“He’ll wake you if I don’t,” Din said.

“Your boy?” she asked. “He doesn’t stay in his crib all night?”

“No,” Din sighed. “I usually find him on my chest in the morning. Or he cries to be fed.”

“Welcome to fatherhood,” she smiled.

“That can wait,” he said, pulling her closer.

“Are you really going to sleep with that thing on?” she asked.

“Not the first time,” he yawned. “It’s a pretty regular occurrence, actually.”

“I can’t imagine it’s comfortable,” she said with a note of concern. “Are you sure you want me to stay?”

“Yes,” he replied. “Please stay.”

“There’s nowhere I’d rather be,” she yawned and nestled closer.

He pulled the blankets over them. Din had never imagined himself settling down with a woman who wasn’t a Mandalorian, but Omera was different. She asked him questions out of genuine curiosity. No criticism and just a little bit of teasing. He could handle that. Perhaps someday when the kid was either returned to his own kind or the threats were all eliminated, he could marry her and finally kiss those soft lips he so longed to kiss.

Yes, perhaps this was the Way.

**Author's Note:**

> Well? This is one of the longer pieces I've written, so it can either stand on its own or has the possibility to continue. For now I'm leaving it. That might change with how Season 2 starts. Comments welcome! I'm not great about editing and finding typos before I post, so if you notice any don't be shy about pointing them out. Enjoy! I have spoken.
> 
> "Cyar'ika" is Mando'a for darling or sweetheart. It's apparently pronounced shar-EE-kah.


End file.
